Stark From the begining
by Chocoville
Summary: Ever wondered what Stark's tale is? Well this is my version of his life- just before he met Zoe. Rated T because of the death of his mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, flipping flip flip. This curse will never stop following me… what have I done to deserve this Goddess? To think that this started out with something as beautiful as no man could ever create, something that only the power of a Goddess could create- a sapphire moon, then the poor owl falling from the tree… I will never forget the expression, the fear in its tiny eyes. It did not stand a chance, all of this because … Because of what? What have I done in my life to deserve to be the cause of such pain to those round me? Is this what is to become of me, a heartless murderer even the smallest of those alive have to fear, will even an ant have to fear me?

It is all my fault, the goddess was probably only trying to avoid a part of my future with this curse, but if I am one she would fear who does their death tear my heart into shreds?

Those questions can flow forever, but they cannot change what happened this morning.

***

"You ready over there lad" called the familiar voice.

"Sure but don't cry when I kick your backside to the other end of the field" I said tensing my bow. We both went into hysterics, it must be the stress- this is my first attempt at the summer games, and at the same time his last. I still cannot understand his decision of retiring; he's not even that old!

Finally a voice broke through our laughter "It is time for the games to begin!" The solemnest of his tone got to me, was I just overreacting or did he sound depressed by the fact? Oh well, it must just be the nerves, after all it is my first time here.

***

I can't believe this was his last laugh, there are so many better things to laugh at then how stuck up a… a… murderer…. is, especially your own.

***

After this the most unexpected things happened, amongst all this happiness the sound of"Ready… set… fire!" were heard. The only thought that ran through my mind was "I must win, no matter how, I must show him that the pupil has bettered the master."

I let the arrow loose and watched it soar straight to the centre of the target… a millimeter from the bull's eye it disappeared and the next thing I knew was a bunch of feathers sticking out of his heart.

***

You must see now what I meant by calling it a curse. I can never miss what I aim at, and he was the only one that had a chance of besting me.


	2. Chapter 2

The days drag into each other. My friends no longer keep my side, the teachers look at me with unhidden fear. They all know the truth of my gift; they all know me as the murderer I am. I'm going to make this promise now and I ask you, goddess, to help me in keeping it. I promise the world that I shall never compete again and only touch a bow when there is no other choice I can see… only if it saves a life. I know I will never be able to repay for this act so I will make sure I have nothing else, however small it is, on my conscience.

***

The High Priestess seemed pleased with the news of me resigning from competitive challenges, but maybe it was the thing that she had to tell me that pleased her? The High Priestess of a House of Night placed in Tulsa has requested me… Can I do it? Leave this place and start anew? I see the pleading looks of my teachers on the next day. I have made up my mind, that House of Night should first be informed of my pledge to make sure that they understand their choice… I will never be welcome here, not after what has happened. I'm going to start a new life away from the hateful glares of my companions.

***

Well the said yes. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but they realize that I'm of no use for them and still want me for who I am. That's good news, right? I'm flying over on the schools private jet tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first day of my new life, a life based on lies and secrets, but still a better one then this one. Well at least Duchess is happy with the news... I guess for her it means new cats, new challenges. She's sitting beside me now, waggling her tail with excitement. Her happiness gives me hope, and hope is my strength. I'm going to need lots of strength if I'm to survive the next few weeks. I know how all other vampyres prefer cats to other animals, but I never liked their selfish ways. Dogs are there for you when cats would run away, dogs are special creatures with hearts big enough to hold the world- and duchess gave all her heart to me. I will never forget the day I got her… it was a present from my dad for my tenth birthday… and his last words to me- "A dog" he said "is a bigger responsibility then a cat, but one that gives more pleasure. A dog is entirely made of a heart; he will do anything for someone who gave him love in return". Yeah, my dad loved dogs when he was still alive. So… anyway back on the subject now. I heard that there is a fledging at Tulsa House of Night, with power greater then most High Priestesses; maybe she will have the power to stop me hurting anyone else. I will tell her, the first second I'll be alone with her- no excuses… no.

**Okay I can't write any more right now because my sister borrowed my Untamed to her friend and I want to make sure I get all the facts right, sorry. I'll make sure that he meets Zoe in the next chapter… Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so it all went fine until that stupid fat cat decided to attack Duchess. Goddess, all the cats here were acting insane- as if this was the first time they ever saw a dog… Well knowing life and my luck it probably is the first time. Come on! They live in the middle of a large town but still decide to attack dogs for the sake of it! "This dog of yours might cause a few problems- are you sure you couldn't just let her go and wait for a cat to choose you instead?" This professor was sure going to annoy me in the future- that is if I ever have to attend fencing; he said his name was Dragon or something like that… easy to remember considering his tattoos. But how dare he say something like that about my Duchess! Does he not understand that she has a bigger heart then all of the cats here put together?

"Duchess is a perfect lady, she will never hurt a cat- she might give it a chase if it asks for trouble but never hurt it!" this was all I could say through my clenched teeth. Oh Goddess I think I'll never get used to how annoying adult vampyres are- why do they have to think that they always know best, well they don't!

Out of all the rooms available the cat, followed by Duchess, ran into a large dinning room… and guess what? Apparently it was dinner time here.

"You see James as I was trying to explain tit earlier…?"

Goddess, will this professor never shut up about it, it's giving me a headache. "It's Stark, not James." Does he not notice the coldness of my tone as I speak to him… Come on! He's a vampyre he should catch on a bit quicker!

And then a boring and long argument about duchess began again… I think I need to stretch. The food here smells nice by the way I sent to the teacher but he didn't seem to catch on. Ohhhh! How can you be this blind and slow! He's really annoying me now.

Then the other one joined in- the horse master or whatever, the one class none can make me go to.

I tried to reason with her- it was all the cat's fault, if she had only seen that creature go for duchess- but I heard a hiss at a table near me and noticed two girls blowing up. Goddess, I already made enemies here- how appropriate!

Above all that has already happened the high priestess has to walk in AND make a fuss about my dog. Can this day get any better? Flip, sarcasm- just perfect. You know what I give up, I give up right now!

Okay, lets be civilized about this- "Duch, give me five!" It worked! Their letting her stay- I can see their defenses quivering!

Now the other problem- their starting to mention archery, I have to act quickly or they'll make me do it… I don't want to hurt people anymore!


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a soul deep shiver take over my muscles; it took me a while to realize that my body was shivering with dread along with my soul and even longer to stop it. I kept my tone as even as I could while the internal battle carried on inside me. She knew and yet she still did it. Oh no! Did she do it on purpose? The evil smile that spread further as I spoke said yes but the worry in her eyes said no. Which one should I believe? Before I could make my choice my mouth opened and instinct took over. "I told them when they transferred me, I'd stopped competing." Of course she had something to say to prove her power over me- at least I will never be in a situation in which I could hurt someone. I felt the slow tingle of relief spread through my body, relaxing my muscles. I fixed the smile back onto my face and pretended she had me under her spell like everyone else in this room, well except one girl. She was sat at a small table at the far end surrounded by her friends and watched the whole scene with disbelief. Who is she? She has the marks of an adult vampyre but she did not posses quite the grace and power of one- yet she was closer to adults then to fledgings in those ways, but not quite the same. What the hell is happening here? Oh well I'll just let them get to the part about Duchess and hopefully this weird girl will be able to tell me herself.


	5. Chapter 5 longest so far

Okay, she took one long look at the weird girl- who looked terrified, as if the stare brought some painful memories to her - and strolled over to her table. Of course, I, as a faithful dog followed- anything to bring me closer to the girls: even cleaning my room after Duch. Wait, maybe on an after thought not Duch; anyone but her! Okay so I missed like most of the conversation she had with the boy- gosh he looked cute even to me-smile and wave, only the wave turned into a nod with me. Oh…

Her name is Zoëy. She is the High Princess in Training and I probably have no chance with her. So what that my heart tells me to keep her close; threatening to stop beating if she moves away. Well at least I have an excuse to chat to her now: I mean being in charge of helping Duch fit in is a big thing… Think about it this job is about Duch's size- someone will have to help her, wink, wink. Oh no I'm totally of my head- did I really just think "wink, wink". I need to visit a therapist.

Okay, what is Neferet's problem with Zoëy, she looks like the kind of person who is never later-someone you can count on, her on the other hand- I wouldn't trust with washing the dishes. Well at last she smiled at me, but I could see that the tension of Neferet's stare got to her" I'd be happy to help your dog fit in." I know this must sound extremely cheesyfied, especially as I seem to abuse the word okay- but this is really what I feel. I need to stop making plan for tonight with Zoëy playing the main part in the evening (or morning if you want to get all technical on me) she'll be busy at the council meeting. I wish something like this has ever stopped my brain before.

"Oh, Neferet, that reminds me, Aphrodite will be joining us. Since she's been gifted by Nyx with an earth affinity, we all agree that she should be on the Prefect Council, too" this sounded so challenging, yet so easy going on her red lips. But the thing that shocked was not her cold posture, Neferet's body stiffened immediately and her voice turned to ice and all amusement disappeared of her face in milliseconds.

"How could Aphrodite be a Prefect? She is no longer a member of the Dark Daughters."

And of course Zoëy pulled the innocence trick on her- this similarity we shared made me want to laugh. "Did I forget to tell you?" I heard her sing song voice raise an octave in a question.

"Welcome to the House of Night, Stark" I swear if she actually meant that I'll eat my panties.

**Breaking my little code of conduct here, this chapter didn't turn out well and I think I'll replace it sometime soon. I'm sorry I made you wait so long- and I have a reason for this chapter's "drowning in cheese" ness. Try writing a story when you have to keep referring to the book and not feeling well from a cold. Sorry again for my slowness in updating.**

**Your cheesy Queen**

**kk**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, uh. Are you hungry?" even the awkwardness in her voice sounded like music to my ears. Wait. Stop all this lovely dovely I'm drowning in cheese talk- just be cool and don't let her see what your feeling. You had enough heart breaks to last you a lifetime by now- remember your mentor. Wait! What if she could help me with my curse, I know this is selfish and wrong but what if? This would mean she might be able to protect everyone from me! I mean she is only the most gifted fledging ever. What if this is the way the goodness wants it to happen, what if this is my chance of being normal: well as normal as you can get round here. Okay, first of all the Jack kid totally went for Duchess so I at least I wouldn't be alone in the war to keep her. All the way to the dinner queue the "Twins" and Zoëy kept drilling their eyes into my back, Goodness: were my pants slipping down- or worse, did I have loo roll stuck there. I sound so pathetic even to myself right now. I probably stand no chance with her. So the Jack kid and Damien are a pair, so what- compared to me their like a pair of saints: I did, after all, commit man slaughter. Just the through sent shivers down my spine; but no one seemed to notice- still I think I'll have to improve my acting skills if I'm to survive here. I mean not noticing the High Priestess turned evil is hard enough without all the blabber running through my mind. I like Jack and Damien, their blabber helps me separate from my thoughts. I guess they help me forget the past and concentrate on the present; but I don't think they'll have that much time left for me- they are very gifted and to them I must seem like a no one.

So on the way back to the table I noticed the looks of awe they shared while looking at me, did they realize so soon? It couldn't be! They will judge me without even knowing me- the last hope for at least someone I could talk too just disappeared, you know, I'm in for another nightmare but I don't care- nothing they can do can be worse then what I lived through in Chicago… Unless they find out what happened. No! That's impossible! I will tell Zoëy as soon as I can do so in private, but nobody else can know!

Okay, I might as well ignore then as long as I can, but well, the silence can't last much longer. Okay, here I go. "What?" Hey, don't look at me- I might have had a mouth full of a sandwich but its better be a moron then a murderer! "Did she do something while I was gone? She kinda likes to lick toes." I'm so sorry Duchess but I had to think of an excuse- I did not blame you on purpose, it's just the first thing that came to my head.

"No, Duchess was a perfect lady whilst you were gone," okay the darker skinned twin seems innocent, this means they don't know what happened at the Olympics- but why are they staring at me then? Duchess laid her large head on my knees, it felt as if she was a giant sponge soaking up all of my bad feeling- I will always love you Duch, no matter what you will always have a part of my heart.

Well it was Jack that ended up blurting it all out "I remember hearing about you beating all of those vamps in archery!" Crap! Why can't I just be normal, now this isn't as bad as it could be but there certainly has been better in my life. Maybe it's my karma coming back to me, just like it did to Romeo and Juliet. Flipster! I need to stop with the book references- they might think I'm some nerd who doesn't like to wash: Yuck! I can't look them in the eye, now that at least part of the truth came out "Yeah, I'm good at archery." And now they all started swooning at how good I am at aiming a stupid bow- if only they knew what this meant in real life. "Whatever. It's just something I've been good at ever since I've been Marked." Now switch the topic, quick! "Speaking of famous fledgings, I see the rumor about your extra Marks is true." I met her eye and I could see no trace of what happened a few minutes ago with Neferet- I guess she's good at getting over things like that.


End file.
